Serenity Gibbs rewrite
by Shi no Hakari
Summary: this is a rewrite for my other story. Serena comes to her dad for help when a new foe comes after her
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything not sailor moon or NCIS Ok this is a totally different story I will delete the other story in a few days ~ Shi

Tony DiNozzo walked into the bull pit as he walked around the corner he saw a beautiful blonde woman sitting at Gibbs desk.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked in his deep voice.

"I'm waiting for Leroy Jethro Gibbs" the blonde replied as she went to stand up.

"He should be here any minute." Tony said as he put his things behind his desk. A pink haired child came running up to the blonde. "Mommy is he here yet?" the child asked while jumping up and down. Tony looked down at the little girl.

"Hi sweetie I'm Tony what's your name?" he asked bending down to her level.

"Serenity but I go by Rini, have you seen Mr. Gibbs?" she asked as she smiled sweetly. The elevator dings.

"I'm here" came Gibbs voice as he walked into the bull pin. Rini went flying into Gibbs arms.

"Grandpa" Rini yelled as she ran and jumped into Gibbs arms, the elevator doors opened as Ziva and Tim walked off "Grandpa" they said to each other and sped up to get to the bull pin. "Grandpa? Serenity have anything to tell me?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow to his daughter.

"I will explain Rini later dad" Serena replied, all eyes looked at the sheepish looking blonde. Gibbs reaches over and hugs the blonde. "How is Irene and Ken?" he asked.

"They are fine, I have wiped their memories of Rini and I. it was safer that way" Serena replied. Gibbs looks at his daughter.

"Where's your guards Serenity? You told me they were always with you." Gibbs said in his dad voice Serenity looked at her dad.

"Endymion is dead, Pluto Saturn are at the gates, Neptune and Uranus are on tour I couldn't get ahold of them, the inner scouts are out of commission for another few weeks" Serenity explained in a hurried fashion.

"McGee fined me Amara Tenhou, and Michelle Waters get me their number ASAP." Gibbs barked out. Tim starts typing on his computer within minutes he has the number to their hotel.

"Boss they are here in D.C. they are staying at the Adams House room 116" Tim tells Gibbs, Tony gives Gibbs the number. Gibbs grabbed up his phone, it range twice before a woman answered the phone.

"Hello?" a female voice came over the line. "Is this Michelle or Amara?" Gibbs asked "This is Michelle, who is this?" Gibbs took a breath. "This is Tuski no Hime's Father, you and Amara need to come to the navy yard right now" he heard a gasp over the phone suddenly a new voice came over the phone. "Who is this and how do you know that name?" the voice demanded. "Uranus shut up and do as I told you once already, my daughter is here with none of her guard. Explain to me as to why she and my granddaughter are alone and unprotected" Gibbs growled over the phone. Serena looked at her dad and shook her head. "We will be there in ten minutes" Amara replied. As Gibbs hung up the phone the director walked down the stairs into the bull pin.

"Serenity is that you?" she asked Serena smiled at the red head. "Hi Aunty Jenny, I haven't seen you in a while" Serena said with a sad smile. "Where is Mina I haven't been able to get ahold of her for the last couple weeks?" Jenny asked Serena grimaced "She is currently out of commission but she will be back in a few more weeks than she's meeting us here." Came the answer, Jenny's eyes narrowed "Serenity why don't you got to the conference room and wait for your father and I" Jenny said "Officer David will escort you there and sit with the both of you." Serena nodded her head. Ziva walked up to the girls. "Follow me please" the girls walked away with Ziva toward the conference room.

"Jethro do I want to know why my daughter is out of commission and your daughter is here in the navy yard." Jenny said in a worried voice. Tony looked up. "You have a daughter director?" he asked. "Yes DiNozzo I do she is 18 just like Serenity her name is Mina she lives in Japan with her father and step-mother." Jenny replied. The elevator dinged and two women walked off with an agent walking with them one had short sandy hair and another with a dark green hair.

"Michelle Waters and Amara Tenhoe, I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs Serenity's father, I need to know anything you know about the inner scouts and why they died along with Endymion" Gibbs barked at them. The two women looked stricken Jenny looked at Gibbs "what do you mean died Jethro?" she demanded. "the inner scouts will return in three weeks that what Serenity told me, but there was something in her voice when she spoke of Endymion" Gibbs replied.

"Mr. Gibbs where is Serenity-hime?" Michelle asked Gibbs pointed upstairs. "I sent them up to the conference room, what is Endymion's name?" he asked. "Darien Chiba from Tokyo Japan" Amara answered. "Tim find out what happened the cause of death was for Chiba," "yes boss" came the reply.

"Boss there is no cause of death with a Darien Chiba all I can find is a picture and then there's nothing else in the file, there is an address for an apartment and a couple of bank accounts, he was an orphan." McGee pulled up the picture. The man in the picture looked a lot like Tony.

"Wow we could be twins." Tony said. Gibbs agreed so did the girls. "If you were a decade younger maybe." Tim said with a smirk. There was a pink blur that attached to Michelle's leg. "Hello Small Lady how are you feeling?" she asked. Amara looked up at the stairs to see Serenity and Ziva walking down the stairs. "Hime how are you feeling? Why didn't you use the communicator to call us?" Amara peppered out questions.

"Amara my communicator was taken


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- sorry everyone I graduated school and am working now so I have very little time to write but I'm glad people are enjoying the story review and let me know.

"Wow we could be twins." Tony said. Gibbs agreed so did the girls. "If you were a decade younger maybe." Tim said with a smirk. There was a pink blur that attached to Michelle's leg. "Hello Small Lady how are you feeling?" she asked. Amara looked up at the stairs to see Serenity and Ziva walking down the stairs. "Hime how are you feeling? Why didn't you use the communicator to call us?" Amara peppered out questions.

"Amara my communicator was lost one day it was in my pocket and the next it disappeared." Serena replied

Serena looked around the bull pen. "Aunt Jenny sorry about Mina, we were ambushed one night we didn't even have time to transform all the inners were killed in a matter of minutes. Endymion was either taken or killed he just disappeared the same night." Serena explained when the group walked into the conference room. Jenny gave her a hug.

"Serenity we knew the chances there were that an enemy would find you, they always do." Jenny replied. "Luckily none of you ever stay dead for long." Serena smiled.

"Lucks got nothing to do with it, as long as I am around none of my friends stay gone." Serena said. Serena had a worried look on her face. "Dad do you think you can try to find Darien? He has gone against me before he swore he was brain washed but I have a hard time believing it" Serena asked Gibbs.

"McGee see if you can track anything for Darien Shields." Gibbs barked out the orders. Tim nods and heads for his computer. "Serenity why don't you take Rini to see Abby." Serena grins at her father.

"How is my Mamahaha*?" Gibbs glares at his daughter who goes skipping out of the room with Rini. "Step-mother?" Ziva askes getting a glare from her boss.*

Abby's Lab

The music is blaring in Abby's lab as usual when Serenity and Rini walked in.

"Abby?" Serena called a pretty Goth woman walked out of the labs office when she sees Serena she smiles.

"Serena I didn't know you were visiting does your dad know?" Abby asked as she hugged the blonde girl. "Yea he does we just left him upstairs I was teasing him about you being my step mom." Serena replied Abby smiles laughing a little.

"Outed him to the team huh?" Serena smiled "we have only been married four years." Abby replied "who is this pink haired angel?" Abby asked. Rini walks up to Abby.

"My name is Serenity, but I go by Rini" Abby smiled at the little girl and gave her a hug.

Gibbs watches the girls go into the elevator, he then turns to McGee. "Find anything yet?" he asks. Tim nods and points to the plasma.

"Yea boss, what I have found is that before five years ago Darien Shields never existed. There is no record of him at all. The apartment and cars are all leased to a shell corporation." Tim explains Gibbs doesn't look happy.

"Follow the shell and find out who the owner is and where they are located." Comes the reply as Gibbs walks out of the bull pen headed for the director's office. Tim goes back to his computer and is typing away. As Gibbs walked in to Jenny's office she looks up from her computer.

"What is it Jethro?" she asked as he paces her office.

"I don't like that Serenity's in danger again, it was hard enough leaving her in japan all these years, but now she is state side and still in danger. Have you heard from Selenity at all?" he asks as he sits in front of her desk.

"No my sister is hush hush on this matter she might be dead but if I need to know something she usually sends me a message." Jenny replied Gibbs rubs his head.

"This shit is going to drive me insane, Darien Shields didn't exist as of five years ago. I have Tim running down as much info as he can." Jenny nods.

"Jethro we will keep the girls safe, we have two of the outer scouts and the others will return soon. If we need to call in Callen he can help out, perks of being related to a scout right?" Jenny smirks at Gibbs. Gibbs nods his head.

"Callen might not like it though, he has lost a sister in this incarnation as well." Gibbs tells her. Jenny nods and tells him to make the call.

Jethro takes out his phone and starts dialing. "Henrietta I need to borrow Callen for a while, I have a case I need some extra help on and he is ideal just tell him he is needed in D.C."


End file.
